fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doomulus Sign
Doomulus Sign is the last Doomuli you wanna see. Especially if you ''are ''a Doomuli. He specializes in dealing with traitors, turncoats and troublemakers in the group and has built his entire arsenal around slaughtering his once allies and making sure its as excrutiating as possible for the traitorous scum. Appearance Sign is a Benefactor with quite a bit of visible Doomuli modification, notably a pair of wide shoulder pads as apart of his Verdicator, a shiny purple claw made from the junk metal of Liameno's war ship after Days of Victory and another claw comprised of a myriad of weapons including a laser blade and 2 syringes. He has a long grey tail modified from a suit designed for surviving in the Zeonian underground with a large blade attached to the end. On his face the Doomuli's sigil is etched in and painted on in purple. Personality Sign is a guy who takes way too much joy in his job. He sees himself as a sophisticated paragon of justice for the Doomuli, purging those who would corrupt their mission when in reality he's a twitchy sadist who will rip you apart for even speaking ill of the Doomuli's goals. He has a stange soft spot for the less fortunate Doomuli who are still loyal, seeing potential in them no matter how crap they are. This cannot be said for those who would abandon or actively sabotage the Doomuli, who are his main targets in his righteous crusade against the inner enemies of the Doomuli. Abilities and Equipment History Doomulus Sign is one of the older Doomuli, with most of his history as an organic Benefactor being erased personally. He has shown a zeal for the Doomuli and their cause since his joining, taking particular disdain for those who betray the cause. He was eventually given a more unique position as opposed to the usual job of planet hunting that most Doomuli were assigned to, instead he was to serve as the Secret Police. He was to locate and exterminate any and all turncoats, double agents and spies in the Doomuli ranks, a job he takes extreme pleasure in. His current hunt is Doomulus Grime for his reckless destruction of Zeon. Relationships The Doomuli Sign is feared by most Doomuli, seen as a de facto boogeyman due to his nature of not interacting directly with other members until they were in his crosshairs. Higher ranking Doomuli fear him less, but it's hard to completely write him off, especially when your faith to the Doomuli wavers... Trivia *Doomulus Sign is heavily inspired by Tarn and the Decepticon Justice Division in the IDW Transformers comics. He also has some inspiration from Thrawn of the Star Wars series, hence his VA. *His arm being made from Liameno's ship was inspired by that weirdly specific fact of Captain Phasma's armour bein gmade from Palpatine's Cruiser in Star Wars, aswell as hinting at something a little later down the road... Gallery DoomulusSignOrangeExo.png|An alternate colour palette by Exo DoomulusSign.png|Doomulus Sign's original art Category:Doomuli Members Category:The Doomuli Category:Males Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Bizuko Products